


Consulting Singapore Detective

by johanirae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Singapore, cultural swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough gig, being Sherlock Holmes in Singapore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Singapore Detective

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's Let’s Draw Sherlock’s Culture Swap Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve stayed most of my life in Singapore, and the main thing I can tell you this place is that it is no place for a woolen long coat, because 1)they’ll keep asking you whether you are hot and 2) yeah, you are having a heat stroke. Sherlock would be pretty much forced to either go around in shorts or stick to indoor crime. We have a lot of air conditioned spaces here


End file.
